Drabble Boboiboy Bersaudara
by coklatkeju
Summary: Cerita tentang boboiboy bersaudara yang tinggal dalsm satu rumah. WARNING: OOC typo's, cerita abal-abal, alur ngacak, humor gagal DLL
1. Chapter 1

Drabble boboiboy bersaudara

Pada suatu siang, di sebuah Habitat(?)# plakk!

Maaf salah naskah!

Pada suatu siang di sebuah rumah di perkampungan, tinggalah Lima anak kembar mereka biasa di sebut boboiboy(?) Elemental. (Jangan tanya Author kenapa nama mereka aneh!)

Mari kita mulai dengan perkenalan tokoh.

Kakak pertama:

Halilintar, kembaran boboiboy yang satu ini merupakan anak yang suuuper duper temprament. Hobinya? Halilintar itu sangat hobi main boneka! Siapa sangka? Kalau kalian jawab salah naskah, Author nggak akan lanjut cerita ini!# ngancem# ditamparreaders!

Back to story:

(Author: sampai mana tadi?)

(Halilintar: sampai hobi gua main boneka?)

(Author: ah! Iya makasih hali! Eh?!- h...hali?!)

Re: oy! Lanjut!

Ekhem! Kenapa Halilintar itu hobi main boneka? Entah! Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Oke! Walaupun begitu, Halilintar sangat jago di bidang hitung-hitungan lho!

Re: prok!prok!prok!

Lanjut! Kembaran kedua!

Taufan, Kembaran yang satu ini sering membangunkan Halilintar dengan cara-cara ekstrimnya.

Mulai dari meletakan es batu di telapak kaki Halilintar.

Menyiram Halilintar dengan 'ramuan spesial' ( yang satu ini harus membuat Taufan masuk rumah sakit, karna dia babak belur)

Dan menggunakan cara dengan membujuk Halilintar dengan boneka Hellokitty(?) agar dia mau memaafkan Taufan.

Yang ke tiga!

Gempa, kembaran yang paling waras(?)

(Hali, Taufan,Api, Air: Author! Emangnya kita nggak waras hah?!)

Saking warasnya Gempa dapet ngewarasin orang gila(?)

(Gempa: uh! Author, jangan bawa-bawa OrGil dong!)

Gempa juga jago masak lho! Jangan kira cuma perempuan aja yang bisa masak! Bahkan rasa masakannya ngalahin rasa biskuit Yaya(?)

(Re: Yaiyalah thor!)

(Author: sok pintar! Pura-pura baca buku.)

Tapi, kalo udah ketemu yang namanya monopoli. Beuh! Dia bakalan main seharian tuh!

(Gempa: Author! You bongkar my secret!)

(Author: ngimpi apa gua masukin tokoh yang bahasa inggrisnya absud kek gini?!)

Oke! Jangan ngebacot trus ah!

Lanjut! Kembaran ke empat!

Api, anak yang satu ini suka banget sama yang namanya coklat. Kalo hari valentine dateng? Waaah! Dia mah udah ngacir ke toko coklat tuh! Karena cuma di hari itu dia bisa beli and makan coklat sepuasnya.

And the Fifth!

Air, eiiits! Tapi bukan Air yang di empang itu ya!

Anak yang satu ni kalo tidur dah kayak beruang hibernasi!

Record tidur Air terlama yaitu,

1 minggu lebih lima hari!

Bahkan saudara mereka mengira Air sudah mati! BWAHAHA! Dan saat Api waktu itu mengira Air sudah mati, dia langsung ngacir tuh beli bendera kuning sama kaen kafan. Dia juga ngundang para warga yang lain tuk nyolatin si Air.

Udah gitu pas mau di kuburin Air baru bangun.

(Air:-_- nggak usah bongkar rahasia orang deh!)


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble Boboiboy Bersaudara

Selamat membaca!

Gempa POV

Di pagi yang cerah seorang pemuda ber iris emas baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gempa si master monopoli.

Hoooaaam! Gempa menguap bagaikan sapi yang kelaparan(?)

Jam berapa ini? Tanyanya, sambil mengumpulkan nyawa.

Oh! Jam 05.00 toh.

Gempa pun memakai topi dinosaurus kesayangannya lalu turun kebawah.

Di lihatnya keadaan ruang tamu yang nampak seperti kapal pecah?

Banyak boneka hellokitty dan masha disana. Di tambah lagi beberapa konsol game berserakan dilantai.

Cemilan mulai dari coklat, keripik kentang, dan beberapa botol cola juga berserakan.

Dengan mudah di tebak Gempa bahwa Halilintar, Taufan, dan juga Api begadang malam itu.

Aduuuh! Rasanya ia sangat ingin meregang ketiga nyawa saudaranya itu di Rawa-rawa kejahatan(?) Ah! Dia sedang tidak mau memikirkan ini. Dia pun berjalan menuju kulkas, dilihatnya isi kulkas sudah berkurang separuhnya.

Niatnya pengen ngambil bahan-bahan buat masak, gagal sudah. Biarkan sajalah! Saudaranya itu tidak makan. Anggap saja sebagai pelajaran pada mereka.

Pemuda itu pun beranjak ke kamar mandi, tanpa memasak sarapan.

(Author: Tega sekali kamu Gempa.)

(Gempa: diam lu thor!#hajarAuthorpakegolemtanah#)

(Author: *tepar*)

O...oke, karena Gempa sudah semakin OOC Kita akhiri saja Gempa POV ini.

Gempa POV end.

Normal POV...

Taufan terbangun dari tidurnya, di lihatnya jam dinding di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Um! Jam 06.00 tepat?

Dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Lho?! Gempa mana? Batin Taufan bingung.

Eh?! Kak Hali dah bangun? Tanya Taufan. Sebab, biasanya kakaknya ini lah yang paling KEBO kedua setelah Air.

Oh Tuhan! Semoga dunia ini belum kiamat. Ucap Taufan lebay.

Nggak ada sarapan nih? Tanya Halilintar.

Eh? Iya juga ya. Kak Hali, gimana nih? Tanya Taufan dengan wajah innocentnya.

Tau deh! Ucapnya cuek sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi, membawa boneka Hellokitty nya.

Huh?! Nampaknya aku yang harus memasak nih! Ucap Taufan kesal. Gempa, kau kemana sih!

Eh? Tapi... aku kan nggak bisa masak. Beli? Ah! Aku bahkan baru ingat, duitnya kan di pegang Gempa. Oh! Terkutuklah kau Gempa.

Ucap Taufan.

Sedangkan yang di sebut, tiba-tiba Bersin hebat seketika.

Taufan pun, berjalan ke dalam lemari penyimpanan, niatnya mau masak mi instan.

Namun Na-as! Isi lemari tidak mendukung.

Dia pun berjalan ke kulkas, masih ada beberapa bahan. Mungkin... dia akan memasak nasi goreng.

Hm, bagaimana cara membuat nasi goreng ya? Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Yasudahlah buat saja sebisaku.

Dia pun mengambil Fry pan (Gempa: sok inggris lu!) Dari rak piring.

Lalu menaruh fry pan tersebut diatas kompor.

Sayangnya ia lupa satu hal lagi, bagaimana cara menyalakan kompor? Ah! Masa bodo lah!

Dia pun, hanya memutar pegangan( Author: apa itu namanya? Author lupa.) Kompor tersebut ke sembarang arah, di saat yang bersamaan Halilintar turun dengan keadaan rapih.

Tiba-tiba...

DUAAAAR! Kompor yang di nyalakan Taufan meledak seketika. Abu berwarna hitam pun mengepul keseluruh dapur.

Taufan menoleh kebelakang di tempat Halilintar berada.

Di lihatnya Halilintar yang akan segera... menangis.

O-ow!

Hiks! Hiks! Unggg... MAMAAAA! HUWEEEE! BONEKAKU! Halilintar menangis dengan sangat OOC-nya. Ma...maaf kak Hali." Ucap Taufan Rada takut setengah... mmppffft! BWAHAHAHA! -menahan tawa.

AHAHAHA! K...kak hali! Mukamu item banget. WAHAHAHA! Taufan sudah ngakak guling-guling di karpet.

Dan hari itu pun berakhir dengan diisi oleh suara tangisan Halilintar dan tawa membahana dari taufan.

 **~TBC~**

 **Fuaah! Sesuai permintaan para Readers fic ini udah ku lanjut. Yeeey! *tebar confetti***

 **Halilintar: Gua OOC banget sih! Segala suka boneka lah! Cengeng lah!**

 **Taufan: khikhikhi. T...tapi tadi itu lucu kak Hali.**

 **Author: hei! Sudah hentikan. Untuk para Readers...**

 **Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble Boboiboy Bersaudara

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Boboiboy punya Animonsta**

 **Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja**

 **Jalan cerita milik saya sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Boboiboy Bersaudara tengah bersama-sama menikmati acara pagi, ekhem! Maaf, maksudku hanya Taufan dan Api yang optimis. Sedangkan Halilintar hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan malas. Apalagi Air, aduh! Nak rupanya dia sudah molor duluan. Lantas, apa yang di lakukan Gempa? Oalaaaah! Dia sedang berusaha membujuk Air agar mau, main monopoli bersama. "Hah! Bosan nih di rumah terus." Keluh Taufan. "Lantas, kak Taufan mau ngapain?" Tanya si kembar keempat Api. "Kak Hali, kita ke Anc*l yuk!" Ajak Taufan. Halilintar yang sedang asyik dengan boneka Hellokitty nya segera menoleh dan berkata, "lu gila yak?!" Tanya Halilintar menahan amarah.

"Eh?! Kenapa emangnya kak? Salah kah?" Tanya Taufan dengan tampang watados. "ANC*L KAN DI INDONESIA PE'A! INI PULAU RINTIS, KITA KUDU NAEK PESAWAT DULU KALO MAU KESANA!" Ucap Halilintar berapi-api. "Oh, gitu toh." Ucap Taufan lalu menggaruk tengku nya yang tidak gatal. "Hm, gimana kalo nanti malam, kita ke pasar malam aja?" Usul Api. "Hah?! SETUJU! Ucap Taufan dengan girang. "Kak Hali, Gempa, sama Air ikut yaaaa?" Tanya Taufan memohon. "Nggak!" Ucap Halilintar cepat. "Owh! Ayolah kak Hali, please?" Mohon Taufan dengan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes meong-meong no jutsu. "Ah, sayang banget kalo kak Hali nggak ikut, padahal kan' di pasar malam banyak yang jualan boneka." Ucap Api. "Maaf, tapi koleksi boneka ku sudah banyak Api." Ucap Halilintar datar. "Eh?! Iya juga ya ada banyak boneka, ada boneka Hellokitty lagi." Sambung Taufan.

Halilintar pun langsung terlonjak kaget. "APA?! BONEKA HELLOKITTY, OKE! KALO BEGITU AKU IKUT! Ucapnya senang. "Khikhikhi!" Oke deh Halilintar ikut. "Bagaimana denganmu Gempa, apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Taufan dan Api. "Hm, boleh deh aku juga mau beli papan monopoli baru nih." Ucapnya. "Kalau Air gimana?" Tanya Api.

000000000000

Saat malam tiba...

"Kak Hali, udah siap belum?" Tanya Taufan dari luar. Hayooo, tebak mereka mau ngapain? Yup! Kalian benar Readers, para Boboiboy ini MAU KE PASAR MALAM.

"Bentar lagi Fan, lu tunggu di ruang tamu aja." Ucap Halilintar. "Hah? Oke deh kak Taufan tunggu di ruang tamu ya!" Ucapnya.

Di ruang tamu...

"Eh, kak Taufan kak Hali mana? Tanya Gempa, yang masih sibuk dengan monopoli miliknya. "Bentar lagi katanya." Ucap si kembar kedua.

Tiba-tiba, turunlah seseorang bertopi merah hitam. Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Halilintar. "Nah, kak Hali dah siap nih. Berangkat yuk!" Ucap Air. (Soalnya kasihan dari tadi Air nggak dapet dialog #authordirajamsamaAir#)

Di pasar malam...

"WHOAAA!" Ujar Api terkagum-kagum. "Norak lu Pi." Ucap Halilintar. "EH?! WAA, BONEKA HELLOKITTY!" Histeris Halilintar saat melihat boneka Hellokitty. Sedangkan para saudaranya hanya menatap dengan pandangan 'krik krik'.

"Kayaknya kak Hali fans beratnya Hellokitty ya." Ucap mereka semua sweatdrop.

Mereka melihat dari kejauhan, Halilintar begitu antusias memilih boneka Hellokitty yang akan di belinya.

"Ya udah yuk! Kita main di sini sepuasnya." Ucap Air yang dari tadi diam. "Eh, Air naik biang lala yuk!" Ajak Api. Sedangkan yang diajak hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah biang lala. "Hei! Tunggu kami, kami juga mau ikut!" Ucap Taufan dan Gempa bersamaan.

Di tempat Halilintar...

"Bang, boneka Hellokitty yang ini berapa harganya?" Tanya Halilintar sambil menunjuk boneka Hellokitty bergaun pink. "Oh, itu 20 ringgit lah dek." Jawab abang penjual.

"Hah?! Mahal banget bang!" Ucap Halilintar terkejut. "Ehm, memang sudah segitu dari sananya." Ucap abang itu lagi, lalu membatin, " _ni kustomer sebenarnya bener kagak sih?!"_

"Owh ayolah baaang 5 ringgit saja ya?" Bujuk Halilintar memelas. "Uh, maaf dek nggak bisa." Tolak si abang penjual. Dan Halilintar pun terus merayu si abang, selama 1 jam. Dan tanpa sadar juga, Halilintar sudah di tinggal keempat saudaranya.

"Lho?! Sausaraku pada kemana?" Tanya Halilintar bingung. "Hah! Ya sudahlah, pulang jalan kaki saja." Ucap nya pasrah. Lalu dengan GaJe nya dia berkata, "dah nasib vroh!"

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **Holaaa! Maafkan Author Readers, karena humor kali ini Garing banget. *bungkuk-bungkuk***

 **Tapi, nggak apalah yang penting, Author udah update. #digeplakreaders#**

 **Oh ya! Ada yang mau rekuest? (tulisannya salah woy!) Nanti insya Allah Author kabulin. Soalnya ide lagi kering nih. #disiramsamaboboiboyair#**

 **Untuk Readers,**

 **Review please...**


End file.
